Marketing analytics may attempt to determine the effectiveness of online advertisement campaigns. However, in most situations, companies or other entities trying to assess online marketing effectiveness rely on many different platforms to attempt to gain insights and understand their marketing performance. For example, a company may use a social media monitoring tool to gain insight for social media marketing, another tool to monitor and evaluate blogs, another tool to evaluate email campaigns, and so on. However, given all these tools, it is difficult to quantify marketing effectiveness simultaneously across all these different tools. Furthermore, it is difficult to simultaneously present the information from all the tools in a succinct and cohesive manner to quickly ascertain the current marketing effectiveness across many different marketing channels.